No Rest For the Aching
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Ace has been having serious back pain ever since he returned from a trip. The problem being the pain won't heal itself, in fact it keeps getting worse. All hope seems lost until Thatch mentions what a good massager Marco is but is the fixing worth his pride? (T-rated for the first three chapters and optional 4th chapter for smut lovers) For my friend FireofShandora! MarcoxAce fluff
1. Start of Pain

**Aryes: So FireofShandora asked me for some MarcoxAce fluff and it ended up being a story with 3 chapters and an additonal 4th chapter filled with smut (though it isn't necessary for the enjoyment of the story) I hope everyone liked this story, I wish someone would massage me so I write ACe in honor of all the people who have started having discomforting back pain and just pain. MAY THERE BE RELIEF IN YOUR FUTURE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **WARNING: THIS HAS FLUFF, PAIN AND PETTY REVENGE ALONG WITH SWEAR WORDSSSSSSS~ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDDDDD~~!**

 **hope you like it!**

 **~Aryes**

* * *

 **Start of Pain**

"So you say your back is hurting you real bad?" Thatch said seriously looking at Ace with an intense look of skepticism. The weird haired fool was evaluating his physical outward appearance then said with a discerning look of observation, "I hardly doubt it's something big, I bet it's from slouching when you pass out from narcolepsy."

Ace snapped over at him with doubt on his face, "No way, it can't be from that! Then every narcole-narco-" Ace huffed before he finished the word he was trying for, "narcoleptic person would have a bad back." Thatch leaned in with an arched brow and a smirk as he leaned on the table with his arm to prop his head, "Do you know anybody else with narcolepsy?"

Ace opened his mouth then paused with a hand to his chin and he suddenly looked slightly panicked which made Thatch laugh from his face as Ace realized suddenly, "I don't!" He then looked over at the other whitebeard pirate with fear as he murmured to himself, "is this the burden I bear now? Was fainting not enough? Now I gotta deal with a back that aches? I'm still young goddammit!" Ace sighed and flopped his head on the table groaning as he groaned Thatch's name. It was all his fault because what if it really was his back! He was too young for back problems!

"What are you moping about?" a voice said from behind the raven, and he didn't have to look up to know it was Izo. He said something along the lines of hello, but it was groaned out as well. Thatch laughing when the shirtless male turned his head to look at him, his eyes looking dead shocked by the new information he now knew. Thatch was having a grand time enjoying Ace's pain and Izo looked slightly concerned at the two of them knowing full well something was up. The 4th commander managed to speak through his laughter, "Ace is having back pain! He is being a baby about it!"

"No I am not! It really fucking hurts! It's been like this for a week and hasn't gotten better!" Ace whined a bit and looked pleadingly because they had to have some sympathy right because he wasn't making this up! Thatch was shrugging while Izo knew a thing or two about back pain with all different type of shoes he wore so he gave a look of thought at Ace.

"When did it start hurting?" Ace's face changed to one of thought as he turned over to look at Izo now, looking up from the table, "I mean, it's always been there kinda for a while, but lately, this week at least, it's become….unbearably bad." Izo took a seat next to Ace and asked slightly more serious, "When did it start to get worse?" Ace tried to rack his brain and he got a smile suddenly as he said,

"After I visited my little brother down in….what was that pla-oh yeah! Alabasta! When I came back the pain started to get worse, and it just keeps getting worse!" Izo hummed with thought as to what to do and Thatch watched them dumbly for a moment then suddenly had an epiphany! "Marco!" Thatch exclaimed which was followed up by a questioning Ace who repeated the name of the 1st commander in confusion, "Marco?"

Izo jolted upright and yelled, "Of course! Marco could help you!" Ace looked dubious at them but mainly confusion as he asked to both of them in a groan, "How is Marco gonna help my back?" Thatch spoke (while he chewed on an orange noisily), "You know how he has those phoenix self healing powers and stuff and his blue flames? Those blue flames are an extension of the power, in other words, Marco can fucking heal people with his hands in a way. Plus he actually is good at massages!"

Ace looked over a bit excited as his back ached with pain, a massage sounded wonderful! But….It was Marco though. He felt odd trying ask Marco things, he may have been the one to try and welcome him into pops arms, but after Ace became part of pop's crew officially he hadn't been in contact much. He wasn't even much of a friend of him plus Marco was always busy as first commander. Plus asking someone for a massage….it was something vulnerable.

That was something he really didn't want to admit to Marco, because what if he refused? Ace already got in enough trouble as it is! What if Marco started thinking he was weak or something!? That would be a blow to his pride, there's no way he could admit to pineapple hair that he was having issues and needed a massage! Ace chuckled and then said casually trying to blow off the whole thing, "Nah, I'm sure i've just been sleeping on it wrong or something, maybe I will change the way I sleep normally! Maybe that's it! After all, I only fall asleep for small naps, they shouldn't be long enough to do any real damage."

Izo touched his hairless chin and hummed a maybe, Thatch shimmied over to Ace and saying with a smug all knowing smile, "What? Are you too embarrassed to tell him? I can tell him if you want~" Ace looked at him with an equally smug smirk and lit his hand up suddenly saying, "Tell him and it will be the last thing you do Thatch." Thatch looked over Izo and held his hands up in surrender as he spoke to Izo, "See what I get for trying to help?" Izo looked at him with no pity in his eyes, "You deserve it for the way you tease him, plus Fire Pants will deal with it. As long as he knows he can be helped that's all we need to do."

Ace relented his fire with a sigh, Izo was right as usual with his wisdom. Thatch still looked smug though which almost tempted Ace to deck him just for fun, or maybe steal his clothes while he was in the shower, but he gave that up. If he ever ended up needing that massage, which he wouldn't but you never know, he should be a bit less trouble for the crew.

Well….one thing was for damn sure, the instigator of this back pain was not his sleeping position normally. In fact, sleeping different worsened the pain. It was affecting his day time work now, he had to take more breaks and more narcolepsy attacks happened that left him unable to work for at least 20 minutes at a time. He even considered checking in with the doctor but then even pops would know about his pain.

He didn't want pity looks from the whole crew because Whitebeard felt the need to tell everyone...he just wanted the pain to stop, but he could handle it, this could get better, maybe it was like a messed up knee and the weather. Maybe it was the season making his back tense? He hoped that was the case at least.

He had thought about it again, the temptation of a massage. It was the reason he was looking at Marco wondering what type of massages made Marco so good? Was he good at fixing muscles? Maybe relaxing people till they were puddles? He hated to admit how nice it sounded to be made over like that and reduce his pain. Was he a crazy massager, you know, the one that went crazy on your backs with karate chops so hard it worked? Ace smirked at that one as he watched Marco talking to Jozu about something probably related to a report he put in for his last mission. Marco didn't seem like the crazy one, not that old man.

Despite the fact that the man put up some insane fights and had a rep for being unbeatable, on the ship though, he was rather stoic. Not in a normal way but it was more mellow and laid back, but somehow calculated way, Marco always seemed to know what you were thinking without any words. Maybe he just knew where to move muscles in an instant, like some sort of master at massaging? See that, that was definitely more believable. Maybe he was nerdy enough to have incense all around his room or something? Man, there were a lot of maybes here and nothing to pinpoint as a true one. Why even bother wo-

His breath caught in his throat as he realized Marco looking at him dead in the eye with a puzzled look, oh welp, guess he caught the staring. He smirked and waved his hand, then felt tired all of a sudden. Something he knew well as his body hummed with the feeling of fatigue. A narco attack right now of all things and of course it had to be when he was caught staring. Now Marco was gonna watch him pass out, probably looking dumb as he waved his hand without knowing what was going on as he fell into his attack. Sure enough he gave into the sleep, he couldn't fight it today with all the pain hunched in his back he fell asleep. He knew his hand still kept moving as his body was still somehow conscious but his mind dead asleep.

When he woke up slightly groggy, he coughed a bit, his throat feeling drew as he felt his hand asleep, he probably waved for too long. Who was he waving at? Ah, Marco, where did he go? Probably left and Ace sighed, "So you're awake? The long drawling voice instantly resonating beside him drew his attention in shock before he recognized it. "Yeah, guess I am." the calmness in Ace's voice was the only thing giving him confidence not to ask Marco for the massage right then and there.

He turned to look at Marco, noticing the way his lazy eyes drew everyone in with an intense charm. No wonder he was 1st commander, it would be hard to resist the way he gives his attention like you are the only thing that matters. Marco smirked and drawled his voice as he always did, "Gotta say, it never gets old watching that happen, you kept waving for like half the time you were asleep yoi." The weird ending on his sentence made him wonder with Marco, what was this man hiding to make him sound so odd? "And i'll never know why you say yoi after things or have that haircut, but we all have weird things about us, especially on this ship."

Marco gave him a weird look that he couldn't figure out but he chopped it up to the fact that he had mentioned Marco's haircut and not got talons in his throat as a good sign. "What's wrong with you?" Marco asked suddenly beside him as he leaned on the table and Ace chuckled, "Do mean in general, because there are a lot of this wrong with me." Marco shook his head humming as the blonde was almost assured he was right by his actions. Dammit! Marco was like a fucking detective!

"I'm pretty sure the things you were gonna list off wasn't what I meant yoi." That was when Marco gave Ace a look that told him everything, that if he didn't leave now he would give in to the temptation and ask him for a massage like a baby. He wasn't going to give in, this would go away anyway. "I don't really know what you are talking about then, but I gotta take a leak though so I will see ya around." Ace walked away after that choosing to keep his head forward, but on his back he felt a gaze burn into him. If he had turned around he would've noticed the observant eyes following his figure with curiosity. He half expected Marco to call him out on his bullshit escape but it seemed the blonde was busy, trying to be one step ahead.

Marco couldn't quite piece everything together. The way Ace had been acting as of lately was becoming noticed by the whole crew. He had seen Ace WALKING to dinner, the fire brat never walked to food, he ran at it to get there first. Marco knew this pretty well as did most people since it was hard to miss Ace with his flashy cockiness, always hollering as he came to eat.

More recently he had been walking slower than everyone to eat and eating later than everyone as well. It was beginning to worry Pops even, nurses wondering if he disliked it here and rumors of him even receding back to what he was when he first came. That's what has brought Marco on a manhunt for Ace with dinner in hand. He was searching for him since he missed dinner for the first time ever. Marco was curious about what was happening, he would even say he was a tad concerned for the fire brat. He thought Ace would be lurking around, but he wasn't so the blonde went to where most of the pirates on the Moby Dick slept.

He walked into the room that was flooded with patterned hammocks meant to differentiate them from each other. Everyone had their own hammock color and location. Marco hadn't been in this room for a while for many reasons, the main one being he had his own room. So searching for Ace's hammock took some work but he saw a movement in the back from the empty room and saw a head of raven hair peeking out.

"Ace," he said and the reaction was immediate, a sudden turn then a sharp intake of air as their eyes met, Ace's in shock. There was a nervous laugh from Ace in his hammock as he layed on his side, his body hidden from view but his eyes were looking at Marco. "Heya there Marco," more nervous laughter, "what are you doing down here?" Marco lifted his hand holding the plate and Ace's eyes went the size of the saucer itself as he spoke, "Is that for me Marco?"

Marco smirked at the earnest interest in Ace's voice, glad that the raven was clearly interested in food and living. That only made Ace's behavior unpredictable and confusing now though and that seemed to bother him more.

"Yeah yoi, the food is for you….so why didn't you come to get it at the mess hall?" Marco asked, handing the plate over to Ace and Ace held it tightly and smirked, "Did you miss me then feather breath?" Marco raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms with a smirk, "More like it's hard to miss you when you come into the mess hall. Everyone noticed you were gone, people were able to hold a conversation for more than 10 minutes without interruption so obviously you were missing. So...where were you?" Ace started to stuff his face instead of answering and Marco decided to stay still and watch, hoping Ace would admit to him what he was feeling at the moment.

After Ace got a breath in from eating, at least his vigor for food hadn't waned at all, that would be more concerning. Ace not eating in general was a scary concept to even visualize and Marco wondered what could be wrong. "I have just been really tired, you know, just some sea fatigue setting in," Ace said suddenly as he munched on another bit of some sort of meat (Marco just put things on a plate so he had no idea what he had even fed Ace) Marco made a face at the bold faced lie.

"Don't lie to me yoi, if it was something that simple there would be signs of it, like yawning and bad hand eye coordination, but you haven't had that and whatever is affecting you has been happening for weeks." There it was, that look of guilt that Marco had seen once before so the familiarity of it assured him that Ace had lied.

Then there was a glare that Ace gave him that filled him with anger, "Well fine then! It doesn't matter, i'm fine!" Marco looked and at him with a calm gaze as he spoke with his irritation flaunted in his voice, "Fine, but when you decide to stop acting like a brat and start acting like an adult, let me know along with what's actually bothering you." The blonde watched the younger male's eyes widen with something pleading that made him pause, were his words too harsh?

He knew Ace had a complex about how he looked young, but he wasn't too harsh since Ace was really acting like a brat. "Sure, whatever makes you happy old man!" Ace's eyes glaring and the man putting the plate down and rolling over in the hammock. It was an abrupt end to the conversation they were having, an outcome that Marco didn't foresee. He had thought Ace had turned over a new leaf from his old ways of acting like a child.

He sighed audibly and watched Ace for a moment, the way he was curling into himself seemed too defensive. Marco smirked a bit, guess he would have to bug him a bit more and break down the brat's walls once more. Thatch would call his smile sadistic looking if he saw him right now, but the blonde couldn't care less.

He had been ridden with paperwork and now a spunky raven haired manboy thinks he can walk all over him? Guess he needed more presence around the ship again, he had been gone too long it seemed if Ace forgot what type of guy he was.

"Whatever makes me happy huh? You're gonna regret those words if you aren't careful," Marco said eerily and watched with internal delight as even the sulking Ace turned to look with a single eye at the older male with a mix of emotions boiling in them.

Marco walked away, leaving without another word, finding himself tune in his head begging to be let out as he ambled across the wooden planks. He noticed the commander twins talking to one another and both turing to see him, "Woah, Marco. What's wrong with you?" asked one of twin captains, the other twin chiming in beside him, "Yeah, you look a little too happy." Marco raised an eyebrow feeling his joy raised higher knowing it was visible for all to see.

"Oh nothing too special yoi. Just found a fun new game to play, that's all," was all they received as a response as Marco went towards Whitebeard's dwelling place with a haunting tune that could send shivers down to all who heard it. Thatch and Izo were one of the one's who had heard the tune and known Marco a long time, that when he smiled and sing songed his way to Pop's room that there was gonna be someone who was in trouble. Everyone could only hope that they weren't the victim of it's deadly tune.

* * *

 **Aryes: Hope you enjoyed the next chapters will be out soon, I have finished and am editing them as we speak but I must sleep now! I love comments and reviews, I hope I wrote Ace and Marco well!**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Deep In Pain

**Aryes: Hey guys, I am back and suffering with Ace my buddy here. I am in a similar situation of pain right now so here is the 2nd chapter which is definitely longer than the 1st! XD Hope you enjoy it and love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece obviously but always gotta make sure you know XD**

 **WARNING: references of extreme internal pain, emotional hurt, cursing, procrastination, etc. so you have been warned!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Deep In Pain**

Oh god, what on earth had possessed Marco?! Most crewmates thought something similar as they traveled past the 1st commander who sat next to the doorway where the hammocks were with a smile that could scare anyone in a 5 foot radius. Every crew mate came out before Ace, which wasn't unusual at all, he had been keeping count outside. There were only a few left and that was when the blonde commander started his revenge. It started with official orders, something easily attainable with a little talking with Pops. A mission simply for the two of them, it would be fun and simple, just some shopping at an island.

The little scroll in his hand clutched tightly held a list of supplies and Marco was going to carry Ace in his talons since the town wasn't that far off. At least that was his plan, pausinjg suddenly at the empty hammock, swinging gently and very much Ace-less. "Oh hey #1 commander, why are you here so early?" asked a tired older male crewmate, the name being Geraldo. He turned pensively and said simply, "Looking for Ace, thought he would be here this early. You know where he went by any chance yoi?"

The older dark skinned male yawned and tried to speak but the voice came ridden with fatigue, "Yeah I seen 'im. I'm a light sleeper and he's been waking me up real early with somethin'. I don't know where he goes but he's been jostling around too much at night, tell him to knock it off for me would ya?"

Marco raised an eyebrow and waved to him with a nod as he turned deep in thought as the man went back to sleep. Marco leaned against the door frame for a moment then snapped his finger summoning a small blue and yellow ember at his fingertip. He then flexed his finger as though he were tapping, the flame appearing on fingertips and reappearing in a repetitive motion.

He then stopped and sighed at his own dumbness as he headed to the mess hall, wondering if Ace would be there. If he wasn't in this place then always look where the food was. He came in and searched for Thatch's insane bed head because idiots love company and found them quickly. He walked towards a black curly mess of hair beside Thatch, "Yo Ace, you almost done eating?"

The blonde regretted his words when he saw Ace flinch at his words and Thatch turning when Ace seemed to choke on his food a little. The raven stuffing his face clearly but still not turning to him. Thatch answered for him though, "He'll be done in a sec. Is it important?" Marco sighed and commented honestly, "It doesn't require an immediate response but when you are done eating come to my room, Pop's has a mission for you." The phoenix watched Ace pause for a moment then continue,his enthusiasm for the food not even dwindling in the slightest at the potential for a mission. The blonde turned and went to his room instead to pass the time packing supplies for the small trip.

Ace coughed as soon as Marco left, finishing his food and now feeling worried. Why was Pop's giving him a mission? Thatch nudged him with a smirk, "So, you haven't told him yet have you?" The youth scoffed at the words and sat up slightly then shifted once more as pain shot through him, "of course I haven't! It will go away!" Thatch countered back with a poke, "Yeah, that's what you said 2 weeks ago and it seems worse! You gotta tell the nurses or something before you leave on whatever mission it is." Ace bit his lip, worrying it as he thought about the nurses being a possible way to end his misery….but they were always angry and would probably tell him to put a warm pack on it like he did already this morning, which didn't help.

Maybe it would help though? It was a thought and definitely preferred over asking that asshole for a massage! He heard Thatch hum and ask, "What are you thinking about?" Ace turned, "What?" Thatch looked like he was holding in laughter, "for a moment there…you were on fire." The raven glared at the table and just muttered, "fuck." Was he that obvious?

"Like seriously, Ace, you gotta tell someone!" The freckled male stood up with certainty and just mumbled out, "I know, I know, I will." but Thatch doubted it. The younger male storming out of the cafeteria with his tray dropped off and his worries tripled. He would tell the nurses once he figured what mission Whitebeard wanted to send him on. Ace tried to stretch but failed in horrible agony so he gave up and just walked hunched over to Marco's room. He knocked because despite feeling like hell he still respected the jerk enough to knock.

He heard a noise of affirmation and walked in, Marco sitting in his desk with a satchel on the desk and a smug smile that was assuredly for him when the blonde's perky voice reached his ears, "Ace, you took your sweet time yoi. This mission will last a whole 2 days and the sooner we start the better. Hope you didn't have any plans."

The raven froze and repeated a key word, "We?" The smile on the commander's face widened to a point where Ace regretted messing with Marco, the feeling embedded in his soul when the taller male stood up and put the backpack on and said more chipper than ever, "Yes, our mission is some shopping in the next island over, to get everything and then wait for the ship which may take 2 days for it to port. I volunteered us to do it for everyone, that way we can all enjoy our days off on the island when the ship gets here while the log pose resets itself."

The words said so logically but everything Ace's body somehow screamed at the phantom feeling of that physical intensive 2 days of holding and carrying things for Marco. He just stared at the blonde wordless, this man was being crueller than he probably knew, even so though this was downright criminal use of authority. What could he really say though, was his need to win more important than this pain eating his body inside and out and almost driving himself mad with frustration.

Marco smiled lazily with his droopy eyes as he lowered himself a bit to the raven and said smug and low toned, "Whatever makes me happy, right?"

…..Ace stared silently back as he recognized immediately the wording of his response and paired with that smug smile…..

PAIN BE DAMNED, MARCO WAS GONNA PAY!

BAD BACK OR NOT HE WOULD SMITE THIS FUCKING FEATHERED FUCKER WITH HIS UNBREAKABLE WILL!

How was even gonna survive 2 days of passive aggressive Marco though?!

HE HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!

IT WAS SO ON THOUGH!

HE MAY NOT MAKE IT ALL THE WAY BUT HE'LL MAKE MARCO'S PRIDE BOW!

"I really hate you," was all Ace could manage without going crazy as he gave in to what would most likely be his undoing.

"It's too soon to hate me yet, you brought this upon yourself with your bad behavior yoi."

Ace bit his lip before he said something he would regret, his blood boiling and he felt his burning embers lick familiarly at his skin. He fought the feeling, it would only prove to make Marco probably happier to see him suffering, the sadist!

Marco expected him to leave now with him and he carried Ace by bird ride which wasn't bad but hours of it really wore Ace out (his back throbbing half way through the ride which meant the pain was starting again) During the ride he stilled himself because no way was he gonna break first. If there was one thing Ace excelled at, it was his stubborn will to win. They set foot on the island and it was a place of market deeper near cliffsides. The air was a bit thin but nothing they couldn't handle, after all their captain was one of the 4 yonkos, if they couldn't handle a little mountain air they might as well give up.

Ace would blame the light air for the brilliant idea that sparked his brain. What if he found something to help his back pain here? Like a medical thing or even one of those silly lucky items from mildly suspicious sellers. He couldn't meet a doctor with commander sadistic on his ass all day, but the moment the bird brain left him to his own devices, he would be long gone in search of something then he could finish this trip with his pride intact!

The raven smirked as they stalked through the cliff selling vendors, Marco looking apprehensively at them all….for 3 hours straight! They had been up and down the same aisle of vendors at least 3 times and the blonde hadn't bought a thing from them. Ace wanted to say something to him but the taller male kept throwing him glanced at him. Not normal ones, ones that were smug and observant….because this asshole wanted him to give up!

His back pain flared suddenly without rhyme nor reason and Ace felt himself reaching his limit. He was gonna break, whether he was gonna tell at Marco, dash off, or just something in between was left to be seen but this endless walking was becoming an issue that made him feel tears prick at his eyes. Thankfully it was in that moment that Marco finally bought something, maybe the commander gave up or maybe his own feet were hurting. Ace really didn't know for sure, but the pointless walking would have killed his feet and back at the same time!

Why did he do this to himself? Ace thought as he held heavy equipment and supplies for the ship in his hands, clenching his teeth with exertion as he held all of while Marco walked free. Why don't you carry this? He asked the blonde when it started to pile on and the only response he got was a smug smirk and it said it all. He was brought to pay for his obviously degrading words toward Marco and it would end him.

Gramps always said his mouth would be the reason why he died, but he never expected it like this! Sweating cold sweat, nausea swirling in him wistfully from pain, his feet and lower back screaming with his arms and his upper back howling in pain. He felt himself starting to get light headed from the heat. He felt empty but not craving food, he only wished for a place to curl up and felt nomadic almost, the heaviness of all the things piling at his arms, an assortment of appliances and recreational items. Heaving breaths left him as he hoped to everything he wouldn't get an attack as he felt tiredness pull at him, feeling himself getting numb.

The blonde was bartering the moment and won an amazing cutting knife for kitchen (a few of theirs had recently became dull). He was examining them carefully, almost to the point where he forgot he was with Ace. "Sir, your companion seems...unstable, is he alright?" Marco rolled his eyes, unstable translating to him as looking crazy mad or something along those lines, "He should be fine, that's just how he looks." Marco turning after he stands and approves of the knife and the moment he saw the raven he immediately realized he had been wrong.

When he said unstable, he truly meant off balance as Ace looked shook. His eyes seemed glazed and the raven was sweating bullets, gleaming from them, since when had heat ever made him weak? His arms suddenly lowering and his mouth parted, not even noticing the people now watching. Marco acted quickly (He might be mad at Ace, but he is still his crewmate) and picked the items from his arms that only went slightly above his head.

The moment he carried the burden Ace's arms fell to the side and swayed till he sat down on his butt. The blonde released the items and cushioned the young male's head from falling straight to rubble road below. The sweat gleamed and the owner of the store nearby flocked over with help and another spoke to him, "Oh sir, do you need help moving your items or friend?" Marco sat a moment in shock, this was no narcoleptic nap, Ace always had pre warning far stronger than that and he would try and say something.

He took that owner up on their offer as they made their way to an inn nearby, their items being dropped off in the room. The older male rushed to get washcloths to make the younger male feel alive again as he laid it gently on his forehead and body. Marco bit his lip in worry as he contemplated calling a doctor but decided against it as the raven's breathing calmed to a normal level. The blonde sighed, what had he gotten himself into really, what was going on with Ace?

The commander decided to put Ace under the covers, putting his hands underneath to moved him and was surprised to cause a large gasp and shaking to Ace when he touched the youth. The phoenix stared dumbfounded and tried again and the answer was the same behavior. He could hardly touch the man without him letting out some sort of pained sound. Marco's eyebrows furrowed in slight anger, why was Ace in pain? Was he beaten or something by a crew member and was afraid to tell him? Marco lifted his shirt and touched the offending side that had Ace groaning even when there was no sign of bruising or trauma to the skin.

So it was internal pain? How was it something this intense though? How was that possible, Marco couldn't figure it out other then the fact that it may be multiple things piling on each other because his behavior seemed normal otherwise. He shouldn't underestimate those pains apparently since it took down Ace of all people, the resilient brat who has never even had a real cold, was able to be taken down by his own muscle pain...if that was the culprit of Ace's pain.

He sighed at the foolish sounding truth, of course the raven would have a strange issue like this and not tell him. The older man saw the younger stir and with no challenge at all his face narrowed in slight anger in frustration, ready to speak heavy handed words. Dark eyes opened and the commander really tried to keep his anger on his face, but when Ace gritted his face in what looked like utter agony he lost his will to be angry.

Seeing the youth in pain was definitely something that made his resolve crumble once everything started to make sense, why Ace had been so snappy towards him, why he slowly became less and less active. Marco watched as the raven's body stilled and a pained face mirroring the still moments. The pain was so bad it stopped him from moving and the paler freckled faced man was still not even lucid or even aware enough to see him clearly focused on pain as he hissed at a movement. "Fuuuuck," The raven groaned as he clawed at the bed, the sound one of desperation and honestly it hurt Marco to see him like this.

"Is it back pain or muscles spasms," Marco asked plainly, the man not even reacting to his voice other than opening his eyes, the conflict clear in them as they were both silent. "Both...and more," was the only answer he received, numbness laced to the words, the younger had clearly given up, and Marco asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ace made a grimace as he looked at the blonde and gritted out sharply, "Cause you're an ass besides I don't need your help." Nevermind his earlier comment, Ace was still being stubborn.

"Yes you do, look at you," gesturing and he saw Ace try and shift, hissing from pain as he snapped back, "I wouldn't be feeling this bad if you hadn't been an ass." Marco leaned back in his chair, "I wouldn't be an ass if you hadn't been a brat to me, smarting off to me when I was trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" Ace shouted back and the blonde glared, "Clearly you do need help and what if we had been in an fight with someone and you misstepped because of your muscle issues and got injured or worse, put everyone else in danger!" Ace clenched his fist and found himself cursing in anger, "It'll go away-"

"No it won't yoi! This has clearly been plaguing you for weeks and now it has put you down like a dog," Marco said with a growl, scolding with all the concern gone, how could Ace be this stupid? Steam rose off of Ace when he muttered something and Marco challenged him, "What did you say?" Ace turned and the blonde paused at the look the raven gave him back, it was something he couldn't describe other than pained.

"I'm not a fucking dog! And I am not a brat! Just get the fucking hint and leave me the fuck alone if all you're gonna do is bitch at me! Bitching at me doesn't solve anything! Why does everyone think that's the best way to talk to someone, bitching, yelling, shouting, how has that worked out for you huh?!" Flames flickered into view and Marco heard sparking as Ace tried to do something, tried to call his flames but the sight of him trying so hard was chilling. He felt it as easy as breathing, that's what the fire should feel like under your skin, it was like blood, bringing energy and life. "FUCK!" Ace shouted brokenly and grabbed something but when he moved up even the slightest he choked on his own breath and dropped the cup in his hand and clutched his upper arm, clearly enraged but lost in how to express it.

To see Ace having to even try to conjure his flames, to point where he was prespirating, made the older man feel guilt. Usually he would always be more concerned with the health of a crew mate rather then the situation, but Ace was different. Other nakama accepted help usually readily wanting to be helped, Ace always resisted it. The way Ace dug his head into the mattress, clutching it tightly, frustrated to the point of curling into himself, yet he still denied others request to help. Marco crossed his arms, he couldn't sit here and do nothing when Ace was this naive, to think something that brought him down would go away so easily, what a fool. The blonde sighed, wondering if half the reason he was leaving himself to this pain was to simply make himself suffer needlessly for something.

"Do you want my help yoi?" It was a simple question which received an angry glare from the man as he flung blankets over himself and yelled back, "I don't need h-" "I didn't ask if you needed help."Marco cut in sharply with his eyes staring back at the brown ones from underneath covers that shined with malice. A deep silence settling between them for moments as both thought deeply. The raven shifting slightly and hissing again as pain wracked his body making his mouth go slack with shock, luckily Marco couldn't see him from underneath the covers.

"Marco," Ace said, his throat dry and his eyes starting to water when he spoke again, something about the sentence making him so afraid of the answer, "I-" He tried once more, but the words were stuck as he felt his body hate every word coming from his lips. He, who had always been handling things alone, he had always felt that what it was to be strong….to not need anyone….but did he want someone to help him? The pain pulsing at his hips, the twitching in his neck, the screeching on his spine, the aching in his limbs, and the headache becoming stronger.

It was all boiling him down to the point where he couldn't feel warmth, or joy, he was losing himself over it. He was slowly feeling more tired and unable to sleep, but more importantly, he was losing his stomach over it. That was more scary than anything, so far he hadn't been able to taste for full 2 days. He needed it to stop, he wanted it to stop more than anything, was it worth his damned pride!?

The one thing he had built from denial of himself and the one thing he had made for himself that kept his will to grow stronger alive, his pride was his ambition. To be so strong he needed no one and he had thought he was doing so well, but his own body had betrayed him. He wasn't strong, he was weak, so weak that even his power gave up on him. The tears wouldn't stop as he clutched the blanket sides and tried to quietly cry quickly but he couldn't stop ther way his body shook and heaved in air as his mind burdened him with words that hurt, that he was weak and that he was a needy child still.

The fact that Marco was right, he was still, a goddamn weak kid who needed help. He hadn't cried all, not when he had felt nausea, not when he was forced here, or even when he realized he couldn't sleep or taste food. What made it all worse was when he had to forsake his pride to stop all the pain, and the fact that his pride would be so hard to rebuild was what made him cry made him feel like the loser everyone once told him he was. He couldn't speak the words choking him as his voice felt choked, "I..I need...help….please."

Fear gripped him coldly that Marco would taunt him, that he would make him give in so much he was begging for help or something. Ace cried a little more until he felt warmness wrap around him from the outside and he cried out in shock at the contact. He felt pulled in though he couldn't see where he was being led. He hissed in pain at the movement that pulled him up from his position and warm body stilled. "All you had to do was ask yoi," somehow Marco's words near his head echoed, louder than any terrible thought and he found himself shaking more and the arms around him wound tighter. Once he started hiccuping, he couldn't contain his voice, his gasps for air to cry again. Goddamnit, GODDAMNIT…..everything….everything now was….just broken.

 **Aryes: Hope everyone is doing alright watching our young one get so broken over the pain, but here comes healing Marco to rescue, hope they don't seem OC too much, I was thinking a slightly younger Ace before he is a commander so I hope that makes this scene easier to picture. Chapter 3 will be out soon, I just need to edit it! Hope you keep reading :) Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


	3. End of Pain

**Aryes: Hey guys, here is the conclusion! After this chapter I will have a chapter that will be considered the smut ending which is optional, don't feel obligated if you are not comfortable because it will end similarly but there will be smut. This chapter is free from that though~! Last we saw Ace he had finally come to terms and ASKED FOR HELP! TIME FOR OUR CONCLUSION EVERYONNNNEEE~~! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

 **WARNING: Cursing, a little bit of angst, so yeah...**

 **Alright here we go!**

 **End of Pain**

It hurt to be crying in Marco's lap, hidden by blankets, but it was too much for Ace to even feel as he genuinely cried. The raven hadn't shed tears so much in so long, the emotion overwhelming his entire body as he heaved in air like it was water in a desert. He felt shame at his whimpering sounds, waiting for the blonde to silence them but no such words came. The commander held Ace close as the frustrated cries came from the raven at his own powerlessness and weakness.

That, to Marco, spoke more than any words they had ever shared on this ship, when a nakama becomes vulnerable to another, there is nothing more honest than such raw emotions. He couldn't see it, but every tremor in Ace's body as he held him in his lap held him close reminded him of how hard it had been for the younger male.

Marco did not expect the mission plotted on revenge to become a heartfelt moment or rather a heartfelt adventure, but this was a much better option to him. He enjoyed things like this rather than revenge anyway. He, in truth, had been worried about Ace, and seeing what had happened made him wonder if not now, when would Ace had collapsed.

He felt fear flood through him at the thought, because just like the raven's narcolepsy which was worrisome enough, to have his whole body in pain must have been hell on earth. He looked around the dilapidated room with a less than approving look as he realized in the midst of his panic he chose a shitty room, but he'd make do.

He debated for a moment to pull back the covers, but decided Ace needed a bit of privacy now. He was left with mindlessly giving comfort while thinking of how to work out everything wrong with Ace. Marco whispered softly, "You know, we don't have to shop tomorrow, the crew will come in 4 days and do it anyway. I know this will be awkward for both of us, but just do as I say for the next three days and you'll be back to your old self by the end of it."

Ace seemed to stop the crying and shaking as Marco listened for a response from the blanket covered human below him, "you're not gonna torture me again are you?" Marco snorted at the prospect, "Only if you think I will let you get away with calling me an old man again, which I won't by the way yoi."

Ace seemed to be calming down in his arms and with that Marco released him for a moment from his arms only to have the blanketed hands clutch at him from underneath. It held him there and he simply waited for something, maybe Ace to ask why he let go or for Ace to start crying again, but after a moment the hand seemed to let go without any words, Marco was starting to see the outline of the raven fully as he pulled away from the figure.

He was slumped and part of blanket was opened and the blonde saw the hands that had grabbed him clutch each other with a resolve he hadn't seen in Ace's body language. It seemed anxious but there was acceptance and tenderness in the way the hands intertwined with each other.

"I will be back tonight with things to help, but for now just drink water and keep occupied in here!" Marco said and grabbed the small sac of money put it in one of his own little pouches, then looked one of his pouches around his waist that had the money he owned himself, sighing at the sight. Next time he came back here it wouldn't be this full, Marco mindless scratched his small beard as he left and turned to say not to leave, but stilled.

He smiled softly and shut the door behind him. He was going to say not to wander off but when he had turned to look at the smaller male Ace had been looking back at him from underneath the blanket and when their eyes met, the commander couldn't make use of his comment, there was simply no need, because in those doe brown eyes Marco saw the fatigue gleaming bright and hope.

Ace waited patiently, he may have even fallen asleep after everything caught up to him. He had mentally, physically and emotionally drained himself. No matter how insane his narcoleptic body was, even it could deny him rest when he felt so drained. He woke up in pain as he had been for weeks but the headache from crying now was what kept him completely froze in the bed.

Time seemed to pass and the raven ended up thinking about the past before whitebeard and his crew took him in. He didn't know how long he waited for the first commander, but Marco came with a loud kick to the door and many bags full of things.

The less exposed man came into the room only slightly winded by whatever he did to come this far with all the bags as he set them down and looked over at him. "Not gonna say anything?" the older male asked, but Ace stayed quiet for a moment before thinking of a good answer, "You won't help me if I get snippy." A snort came from the older male who smirked at his word choice and he closed his eyes not to look at the arrogant smile that made him want to sass Marco right back.

"I wouldn't say that yoi, it would just put you on my little black list I have for all the crew members and you would start getting crappy jobs for every comment that made me pissed. It's only fair considering I am helping you that I also don't have to put up with your whiny angry bullshit." Ace smirked as he thought about the crewmates and he thought of Thatch with all his bird puns and spoke before he could stop it, "I'll bet Thatch is high up there huh?"

He received a small smirk and a simple mysterious, "Maybe," from Marco before the man started to unpack things from the bags away from his view. The raven huffed and turned away not quite caring what was in the bag considering he had already promised himself to listen to the phoenix.

"Alright, for this to work Ace I want you to listen to me, don't speak just listen and tell me answers if I ask questions. The questions might seem silly but I ask them for a reason that's related to your back so answer honestly and quick." The raven huffed but muttered a "sure" which seemed to make Marco pleased from the way the lazy eyes widened a bit. Maybe he was surprised at his willingness to give up his control that easily, but there was no other way it would work to him because giving up control was what he had did the moment he asked for Maro's help.

Ace was quiet, focused on the throbbing pain that was dulled slightly from his lack of movement, the pain a manageable level for now. He didn't even look at Marco, his eyes shut trying to calm his headache a bit until his eyes shot open at a familiar sound.

Flames, fire, blue fire at that. They licked at Marco's hand like rivers, wispy and whimsical, Ace shivered a bit, partially from pain and some part of shivered from the need to feel fire down his own skin. It was like a security blanket, something he relied on and without it he felt cold and panicked. Of course he had acted like a child, without his flames, he basically was one.

He watched with delight and envy as the older man lit what seemed to be wooden sticks that smelled like something fruity, something kind of sharp and tangy as well, then another smelled softer than the others, sweeter than them all. Marco seemed to be satisfied with whatever he lit and turned to him, probably noting his questioning look and simply said, "Incense, just something to help set a relaxing atmosphere."

Ace said nothing and simply closed his eyes and waited for something more. He felt a bit scared when the blonde's voice startled him with its suddenness, "i'm turning off the light yoi, the scent alone should help, but where do you hurt most at right now currently?"

Ace stilled himself and just felt his whole body for some sort of pain, a throbbing, a humming, a sudden one, but without even moving he knew which one needed to stop. It was one that burned while he did nothing, "My lower back," he said, experimentally moving all the pain played off each every twist or motion and the lower back was causing a bit of a sick feeling in his stomach and meant every position painful. "What type of pain," and without missing a beat he answered, "It's always there."

"So it's continuous, so how long has it been bothering you?" Marco asked as he came closer, Ace dared himself to not move. The room suddenly felt intimate like a doctor visit and that somehow made him feel awkward, he really disliked doctor visits. Ace thought about when the pain started, "Mmmm...probably a week ago, been making me feel like I want to throw up."

Marco came over from behind and said, "Lay down on your stomach,." There was no extra words said and like Ace promised he followed order without much protest other than a whine of pain. "Okay, I am gonna touch your back, just fair warning, but try to start relaxing to my touch because if I am gonna help you I need you to not tense up."

Ace said nothing and felt the finger touch his back near the throbbing pain and he jolted then almost cried soundlessly in pain at his own reaction. It was on his lower back and suddenly the blonde asked, "Is there any pain lower than your lower back, like your legs or butt?" Ace felt his face flush at the truth, he did have pain on his hips and thighs but Marco massaging that would be so awkward.

"Nope I am good there," he winced at the obvious lie and the older male snorted as he got on the bed mumbling something about brats before Ace felt something warm and wet touch his back. He made a startled cry to which Marco shushed him, "Geez, it's just massage oil, with the way you jump all the time I am afraid I would hurt you which also might happen if you lie to me. So be honest where is all this pain you have, in your back area, or-"

"Everywhere hurts and I feel cold," The raven said softly as he laid his head into the sheets, the bed dipping when the commander shuffled across the bed and the moment Marco put his hands on him and moved he felt only shame as he couldn't control how he sunk into the sheets. The warm oil seeming to meld with his skin as the rough hands gliding seemed to be like a comb through his muscles moving them.

Marco's thumbs digging into his lower hips made him groan in absolute delight as he felt a pleasure ride his body. God he was so happy, more happy then he had ever felt as he couldn't stop himself. "Marco, I luv you sssou much…..it's sooou goood." He heard the blonde laugh and stop his hands to which Ace responded with a long reply of "nooooooo".

Marco continued massaging and the raven continued to melt happily just enjoying the feeling of the attention. He felt special like this and warm, bubbly even. The warmth manifesting as gentle fire across his back unbeknownst to Ace as Marco massaged him with precision. The blonde snickering at the honesty of Ace's body compared to his words as he watched flames flicker across the oiled skin.

He wanted to tell the younger to contain himself but that alone would counteract the point of letting go of his tension. Plus it was amusing to watch and touch the flames, they licked across his fingers eagerly following his paths when he moved, like children. Maybe his body was curious about it and it showed in his fire? Marco wondered if he could let out his flames, what would be the result in such a thing?

His flames healed him but what would they do to Ace, he didn't think it would hurt him all things considered, but what would happen? Curiosity damned him too as he thought more logically, how his flames had healing properties while Ace's generally were destructive. The thought rebounded as he started to move to the upper back, it was right when he was at the neck when he decided to test it. He let out a little, afraid maybe the fires would fight or something nonsensical. He was shocked when Ace's back immediately tensed and said suddenly, "COLD!"

The sudden outcry made him almost start to chuckle, he never quite tried his flame on a person without hurt in mind very much, when he was a bird, he was simply a bird and flames were his feathers, but his flames could be simply flames if he wished.

Once he learned to do it and realized it didn't do much to fight with he stopped, he had never tried it on someone in anyway. Apparently they felt cold so maybe he should stop but all of a sudden Ace's flames swarmed his blue flaming hand. Making his hands feel hot and then there was steam that surprised the blonde. It was silent and he watched as they turned a deep bluish purple, his blue flames taking the lead between this odd combination compared to the smaller red flames.

The deep indigo color raging as he slid his hand experimentally, observing for a reaction from the raven on this newfound oddity. Ace felt relaxed, like in the truest sense, his body a pleasurable numbness that seemed to weaken his pain. His muscles stretching as the hand moved, Marco's hand was no longer cold, but they weren't hot or warm. They felt like they were melding his muscles and shaping them.

It was strange but he couldn't stop the way he fell into a silent trance just feeling everything and being happy for the first time in weeks. The commander sliding his hands past his hips to his legs and he felt his body twitch at the first touch before he was used to the touch, he could feel his tension filled calves and thighs give way, Marco even massaged his feet! It felt unlike anything before, it felt painful for only a moment before it made him feel new. Is this really Marco's true power, the power to heal?

He knew the phoenix healed Marco but did these hands have healing properties beforehand because this had to be some sort of gift from the gods, Thatch and Izo weren't fucking around when they said Marco's massages were good. The taller man's hands stopped and Ace couldn't help but groan in want, he had almost fallen asleep that time. That was when Marco decided to hit him with something he wasn't ready for, the absolute divine power that was the shoulder rub and that was when Ace probably cried tears of joy as he felt joy and tiredness weigh on him, a nagging tiredness that meant only one thing, narcoleptic attack. Of course it struck now in the middle of the greatest event of his life, but maybe he would feel better after it all, it was his only wish.

The next time Ace woke up he was alone on a bed, the room smelling of something earth scented, he wasn't sure but he definitely felt a bit lighter. He wanted to jump up and dance for joy, "Go back to sleep, you need a few more hours for the oil to dry yoi," The raven didn't dare move and decided to follow instructions but he noticed the searing pain from earlier was gone. He murmured fine and heard the commander say,"Good, I will have more treatments going but know its me when you wake up if you do wake up during a treatment." Ace said nothing but simply closed his eyes as he felt a sleepy buzz flow through him begging him to sleep.

Next time the younger man woke was because of a rolling sensation of his head. Gentle fingers waking and lulling the back of his cranium, tilting and massaging it. "Oh my god," he utters softly as the fingers travel down his neck and his jaw drops from relaxation. He hears Marco chuckle and speak with joy he hadn't heard before, "Yeah, it's good right?"

Ace wanted to nod but he couldn't do it and instead hummed a yes. The blonde continuing to speak, "I learned this to help people you know yoi, so the fact that I wasn't able to help you before now makes me feel …" Ace opened his eyes and saw Marco look at him as well before focusing on where Ace's hair was, "useless as a commander."

The obsidian eyes widened at the small admission from the blonde, "What?" the small words uttered in shock and Marco smiled kindly above at the reaction. "It's not that weird to want to feel useful helping people you know. I am supposed to observe everyone yoi….you however slipped off my radar for a while to the point where I let this start happening to you."

Marco sighed lowly and his fingers pausing as he spoke with guilt leading his voice, "I heard things about you but still did nothing, I saw you for myself, failed to recognize you in pain and made everything worse. I'd say that make anyone feel like an ass, making their crew mates pass out from pain because of a little silly revenge is not becoming of a first commander. I can only hope helping you can improve what damage I have done."

Ace mulled the words slowly and clenched his fists as he tried to really think over his words as Marco continued to work on his hair. "I…" he started but he couldn't find the words for a moment, lost in the sensation from the fingers, "It's not your fault I am like this. Sure you did make it worse but…I was being stubborn about asking for help for so long. If you hadn't had your petty revenge that made me break...I would have had more issues that would have been unfixable. It would have hurt like a bitch so long that I wouldn't be able to move and by then my pain would have been so much that...that I would crack in front of everyone. I am glad it was in front of you and not everyone….especially not in front of pops."

The raven tried not to tense as he felt himself shake a bit from the thought of losing people's trust and faith in him. That somehow hurt worse than all the beatings he got as a kid, crying in front of his crew. He felt a slick cold trail leave him hotly and chill his being the moment air brushed it. He was crying….goddammit. Just thinking about how people might treat him if he cried, at least it was Marco, because Marco was better than him. The blonde was everything the raven wasn't. He was dependable, smarter, logical, sly, and he was what a commander should look like. The fact that he was telling the younger he was a useless commander was absurd, he was respectable in his position by anyone, while Ace was still a nobody.

The strong hands that had been meticulous in their massaging stopped entirely, the hands changing positions to stroking the raven's hair in calming patterns. The raven still was crying again, 2 times in a row in the same day with the same person. He didn't know how to feel while Marco touched his hair with soothing motions and he was a crying putty mess in his hands when Marco started speaking lowly, "Everyone cries yoi." The blonde smiling lazily as he stroked the younger's hair, marvelling at the look on the raven's face. The more he learned about the little fire brat, the more interested he became. Ace was full of surprises, good and bad it seemed.

He watched transfixed at the tears streaming down paler skin, the way Ace tried to see through glistening eyes and the look on his face. He was retaining dignity, Marco could see it clearly from his view, clenched fists but never moving to hide his eyes from him. That alone was a sight he would never seen again that took his breath away as he had broken down a wall Ace had never attempted to pass and now he was gonna spoil the kid for the next 2 days like it was no ones business. It was what Ace deserved well...maybe it was what Marco wanted to do to appease his conscious….but he also liked spoiling people so what was the harm?

Thatch and Izo disembarked from the ship, both worried about Marco and Ace and feeling guilty for not helping Ace before the blonde took him away to torture the poor fellow more. They felt it weighing on their minds as they looked through the merchant alley, wondering if the two were still getting supplies. "Look out," a teasing voice said before a body slammed into Thatch, and made the man wobble at his unreadiness and he fell over with the sound of air escaping him heavily, "Hey!" He looked above him and saw a smile brighter than the sun beaming on him and it was none other than Ace. The man looked fresh, his hair clean, his skin color more normal and even his eyes glimmered with glee.

The brown haired man sighed as he looked up and just said, "Told he gives the best massages." Izo watched the whole thing with a raised eyebrow because the 2 men were in an odd position for the middle of a merchant alley, but Izo didn't bother. He was happy that Ace seemed alive once more like fire, the raven haired pale male looking behind Ace's shoulder to see Marco coming from direction Ace jumped from. The blonde was smiling from ear to ear like a proud parent or as bright as a lazy man could manage. Izo walked over as Ace exclaimed in happiness with Thatch about his days. "I see you figured it out," Izo said with a taunt to his statement, Marco raising an eyebrow and simple chuckling, "That you sent me to Ace when he was irritable that day with food. Of course I figured you had something to do with this, but did you both know about his issue the whole time?"

Izo nodded and Marco sighed and gave a disapproving look "Why didn't you tell me instead of enacting this shenanigans plan of yours?" The pale male gave a look and the older man understood, it had to happen this way because Ace wouldn't have admitted his problem any other way.

"You really are predictable Marco!" Izo said offhandedly, his fan winding his face as he fluttered his eyelashes in victory. "You love to spoil people so much but you never act on it, so I wanted to get you mad enough that you would throw a tantrum. You always throw them away from others so I took a gamble, but it worked out great. You even got through his armor with heart warming massages. I am impressed."

Marco looked at Ace who frolicked with Thatch through the market looking at food and he started laughing, " Those two are very similar in that way yoi." Izo started laughing too as he remembered, "Isn't that how you met Thatch?! You nursed him to health and denied it all? What a moron." He looked over at Marco with a smirk and asked, "So when will I get one of your famous massages?" Without missing a beat the blonde said no.

 **Aryes: So there it is guys, that is one end to the story! To all those who came here just for this I thank you for coming with me especially Shan who inspired me to write this in the first place! I really hope everyone thought it was good! For those of you however who want smut the next chapter will contain all of that! Hope you all enjoy that if you come back 3**

 **Till next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Aryes**


End file.
